


One first time less

by Linaloe



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linaloe/pseuds/Linaloe
Summary: For the July 2018 Smut Prompts Challenge:18) First time20) Pop22) Tease24) Tongue





	One first time less

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely StarsandSkies sent me an ask on tumblr for Alistair, Zevran and Valarion, so I had to deliver! <3

“W-what are you doing?”

Zevran looked up raising an eyebrow, stopping the trail of bites he had been leaving down his stomach, his hands still tangled in Alistair’s pants on his hips. “I think I’m getting you naked, my dear.”

Val chuckled from her position at their side, her face hidden in his neck, her naked body plastered against him.

“With your mouth?” Alistair felt his cheeks redden even more when Zevran rubbed his face against his crotch.

“No, I’m using these,” he said wiggling his fingers. “My mouth is about to be put to a better use.”

“Alistair, you just took a bath, you don’t have to…  _ oh _ ,” Val pushed herself up on one elbow, looking down at his blushed face. “Hey, it’s us, you don’t have to be ashamed,” she murmured caressing his face.

“Ah, my dearest Alibear, you keep surprising me. why didn’t you say it was your first time receiving such ministrations?” asked Zevran, stopping pulling at his pants for a moment.

“I thought I made myself clear when I said I was a virgin when we started this, Zev. And stop calling me  _ that _ ,” he grunted, avoiding looking at them.

“It would be an honor, and a pleasure, if you let me put a remedy to that,” the elf said with a serious tone, not moving from his position between his legs. “Only if you want, I would never pressure any of you to do something you don’t desire.”

Val hugged him, kissing his cheek and nodding. Alistair considered his words for a moment, pushing away his insecurities and fears. He looked down at Zevran, running his fingers through his soft hair before agreeing unworldly by opening his legs and raising his hips. The mischievous grin that appeared in the elf’s face sent a shiver down his spine.

He closed his eyes as soon as he felt the cool air against his now fully naked body, feeling Zevran’s weight cover his legs again as soon as he pulled out his pants, sighing contentedly against Val’s lips when she kissed him to help calm his nerves. He couldn’t help the spasm that tensed his body when a hot, wet tongue licked his hardening cock, moaning surprised into Val’s open mouth.

“He is good with his mouth, you will see,” she murmured before kissing him again, her tongue tracing his lower lip.

Alistair hugged her with one arm, squeezing at the same rhythm Zevran licked and kissed his shaft, his fingers tangled again in the blond’s hair. He couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his lips when the elf took him in his hand and teased the slit of his cock with his tongue, the weight of both elves being the only thing that kept him in place.

The noise he made when Zevran swallowed him down for the first time was something that could have embarrassed him if he wasn’t busy trying not to come just with that. He could feel the hotness mouth of the elf all around his cock, how he traced the vein under it with his tongue or flattened it when bobbing his head up and down his shaft, the small vibrations of his throat when Zevran moaned sending waves of pleasure all over his body.

“Open your eyes,” Val whispered in his ear. “Look at how gorgeous you both are,” she added, biting his lobe.

Alistair obeyed, the sight of Zevran, with a reddened face because of the effort, looking back at him with half-closed eyes and shiny spit lips around his cock short-circuiting his brain. He pulled at Zevran’s hair, the sinful wet pop he did when he took his mouth off him making him shiver, seeing how he had his free hand spread over Val’s hip, squeezing and caressing her skin.

Zevran kept stroking him, twisting his hand and rubbing his thumb over his slit, spreading the mixture of saliva and precome around the head of his cock.

“S-stop, I’m close,” he whispered, pressing his forehead against Val’s, who just snuggled him harder, kissing him with open lips and a soft tongue against his.

“That was my intention,” Zevran murmured, the raspiness of his voice and the hot breath against his wet cock making him flinch.

Without any other world he engulfed him again, bobbing his head and sucking harder. Alistair felt how he hit the back his throat, closing around him, feeling his balls tighten before the orgasm was dragged out of him by a very enthusiast elf, Val devouring his mouth and his whimpers. Zevran swallowed and moaned as if he was the one coming, and kept his mouth around him until it was too much and Alistair pulled his hair again.

He laid limp over their blankets in their shared tent, his eyes closed, hearing Val and Zevran murmuring and moving around. His heart had calmed down his frantic beating when they laid with him again, covering his body with their own. Alistair opened his eyes when Zevran kissed him chastely, smirking lazily when he felt his hard cock rubbing against his hip.

“So?” the blond asked, a roguish grin adorning his face. “I think I sucked your brain out of your dick.”

Alistair groaned, hearing Val snort at Zevran’s brute words.

“I… I liked it,” he recognized, caressing Zevran’s naked back with his fingers. “I’d like to try it any other time. And the other way around,” he could feel the heat of the blush that covered his face, but he was learning to ignore it. The serious and reassuring way his partners treated him, never mocking his inexperience or his questions, helped him to loosen up and ask freely for what he wanted.

“Anything for one of my two favorite wardens,” Zevran whispered before kissing his neck.

Alistair huffed, feeling his cock hardening again against his lower stomach. “If you keep that rhythm I’m going to run out of first times sooner than expected,” he murmured.

“And is that a bad thing?” he heard Val ask at his side.

“ No, not at all.”


End file.
